maestianafandomcom-20200214-history
The Four Cities
The humans that were sent down to Misilen followed Ia's teachings closely, thus flourishing by maintaining the balance. As the humans grew in number, Ia's will grew and spread as well. The 13 apostles passed down the blessings they received from Ia. However, as more time had passed, the peace to fall apart. The population grew into the thousands. Due to the land that they lived on being small, there was a food shortage. Also, the forms of gratitude toward Ia had changed. Having never thought about separation, the 13 apostles were concerned. At the peak of the conflict, the 13 apostles remembered Ia's words of balance. They came to a realization that they required more land in order to flourish. There were many other life forms out there. So they decided to embark on a journey with their followers to explore this land. Wizard's Ancestor – Delphi Of the 13 apostles, Alle Aines and his followers Ian Straus and Mama Series were the first ones to leave on the journey. They headed south of the Misilen continent and discovered a quiet, beautiful forest. They decided to name this forest Delphi and resided there. However, they were unaware of the inhabitants that were previously there, the Forest Goblins. They were very hostile towards the humans, which felt that the humans invaded their forest. The Humans and the Forest Goblins were at odds with one another and lived long in a war state to determine control of Delphi. As the humans were struggling with their war with the Forest Goblins, Alle Aines decided to turn towards Ia for help. When Alle Aines was praying to Ia for protection, he realized that Ia's power was flowing within Delphi. Alle tracked down the power and discovered Ia's holy treasures. With this newly discovered enlightenment, Alle began studying the blessing with Ian and Mama. They were able to harness the power of Ia's powers and they transformed it into powerful elemental magic. This was also the birth of the name, the 'Three Wise Men' which included Alle and his 2 allies. Delphi evolved into a city of magic with the Three Wise Men and the humans were able to end the long drawn out war with the Forest Goblins. The powerful magic brought victory to the humans. The Forest Goblins retreated back to the deep underground shrine where they have longed for an opportunity to strike back. Priest's Ancestor – Papyrus Manchourie and Nina Christina were the most devout believers of Ia amongst the 13 apostles. Their followers' beliefs were just as strong as theirs. They believed that everywhere they travelled to was influenced by Ia. The followers felt that not having a place of worship was not an issue. Therefore, they settled down in the middle of Misilen, not far from the pillar of light. They named their new settled town, Papyrus. Papyrus did not have any rough terrain or bad weather. The environment had a natural and heavenly like quality to it. There were no threats from other species or dangerous beasts which allowed them to flourish quickly. Manchourie looked at the great Papyrus and decided to define the faith for Ia further. Ranger's Ancestor – Yotunheim There was another group of people who were very humane and rational. They followed Derek Fabias and strived for the strength of the humans. They emphasized team strategy, tactics, and speed. They moved to the North of the Misilen continent where they found a large lake by some rough terrain and instinctively knew that it would be their home. The rough terrain served as a perfect, nature base for mobility and hiding. Two other apostles, Calein Freean and Nami Johanson also followed Derek. Both were well versed in strategy and architecture and played a great role in the construction of the city, Yotunheim. During the construction of the city, Derek focused on turning it into a fortress. The quick mobility and strong firepower of Yutonheim became a model city for other factions. Expectations and faith towards Ia were highly important and reminded them that the basic human nature to work hard was important as well. Since Yotunheim was very well built and organized, Keledus was very impressed. Even with the power of darkness in his grasp, Keledus still favored Yotunheim and was envious of their human mobility. As Keledus did not have the power to give life, his dark army consisted mostly of the undead, which was a limiting factor to his strength. He felt that he could create an ultimate army by integrating Yotunheim's mobility and organization with his army. Keledus thus embarked on a mission to bring Yotunheim down, build a new undead city, and produce mobile, undead soldiers. Warrior's Ancestor – Lacus Lirenze, the eldest brother of the 13 apostles received a revelation about Ia. It was about protecting the ancient forest of rest. Ia had mentioned that it was a road to the sky island. Lirenze took it upon himself to protect the forest. He took Kagah Spirit, Jean Ivanovich, Lee Rayeon, and Puh Lahisha of the 13 apostles and headed towards the big forest North of the Misilen continent. None of the followers complained because Lirenze never complained when tasked to do small chores. They all liked Lirenze and were willing to follow him through the roughest of roads. Lirenze soon discovered the ancient forest of rest and began building a city. He called this place Lacus. The city of Lacus didn't have any dangerous monsters, but construction was slowly coming along due to the rough mountain terrain. The city would disguise and protect the ancient forest of rest as it was designed to be a fortress. Lirenze and his followers never revealed this truth. In essence, all citizens of Lacus were the guardians of the ancient forest of rest. On the outside, it had the appearance of an ordinary city, but it was a fortress blessed with natural barriers for defense.